


Cracks

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Character Study, Dark, Dubious Consent, Gen, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, Lies, Psychological Drama, Remorse, the mighty thor 2016, Álfheimr | Alfheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: Each time a crack cut through the surface of his facade, Loki was ready to stitch it back up. But not all stitches hold. They unravel.





	

The lies should have been woven tighter. He should have been able to bounce back and continue to spread his chaos like the trickster he should have been. But everything he had locked inside was beginning to rise to the surface. He felt it first when the dagger pushed into his mother's back. The sound of the crack of her spine, her shrill cries of pain, the sizzling of the dark magic that had been injected into her veins, made him freeze in his spot. And then he felt it, her blood gushing from the blackened wound onto his hands, thick and warm, how still her body became as she fell back into his arms, and the life draining out of her bit by bit as the poison took over.

He forced himself to look down at her. His arms weighed down and the dagger clattered to the ground. He shut his eyes tight as the tears threatened to spill over but he could not let this crack break him. He steadied himself the best he could, despite the remorse that swept over his face.

"I'm sorry mother. But you should've never sent me to them."

The cracks of the drills that bored down into the grounds of Alfheim, sucking up the black gold that dwelled in the depths below. With each step Loki took, he could feel's Alfheim's essence itself wither and rot. Yet he skirted around the cracks that cut below him as Dario droned on about riches and betrayal. Once upon a merry time ago, Loki would have jumped at the chance to spread discord and chaos but now it was halfheartedly that he did so as he spun a tale of greed and power that would stall Dario as he planned on his next move. And now they were standing in the cave, watching the beast in front of them breathe her last, and Loki felt his heart sink. One crack formed and Loki panicked. Dario asked for a price and Loki's mouth opened to lie yet again but found that he spat out the truth. 

"I want a church. A big one. I miss the prayer. Gods do I miss the prayer."

Gazing down at the cracks in his mother's skin, his lips trembling as confessed at last the truth to his lies. His expression fell as he saw how much the poison had spread. His hand shook and stung as the energy link sucked out a part of his life-force and sent it to her.

"I swear just this once I'm not lying," he remorsefully whispered. 

Freyja did not answer. She lay on the bed, comatose, and unable to hear him. Loki bowed his head and wept. His tears streaked down his cheeks and landed on the cracks of her forehead.

The blood and steam seeped through the queen's burnt hand as she muffled a scream. She had collapsed on the railing of the balcony, struggling to breathe as she gazed out at the destruction that had fallen upon Ljosalfgard. Loki watched with his best stoic expression. Inside he felt his emotions rattle about, crying to be let out but he kept them at bay and only nodded as Malekith gave him the order. His hands tensed and shot out as he threw Queen Aelsa off of the balcony and as she screamed, he felt the urge to scream along with her. And then he and Malekith stepped through the portal towards safety and the elf rambled on about his glory, and Loki held onto the slowly disintegrating threads that were the last of the lies he clung to. And the elf only laughed in response.

"Such a pity that Aelsa had to die. I wish I could have _known_ her as a true husband would. And now my wanting is all for naught," the elf mused.

And Loki turned towards him, seeing himself frantically thread the crack with his lies in his mind's eye.

"Don't trouble yourself Malekith."

_I can't crack_

"Let me do that for you."

_One more lie to cover my schemes._

"I would do _anything_ for you."

_I'll do whatever it takes_

And now he was here in the darkened room with a mouth full of lies. They swished around and clogged his throat, making it difficult to force them down. He felt powerless as the cracks widened. His eyes bulged, he gagged, but he regained control long enough to swallow the lie, and to flash a mischievous glance up at Malekith as he did so.

Once he was truly alone, the cracks shattered Loki's facade completely. The lies spilled through the cracks between his fingers and splattered on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want this tagged for rape/non con please let me know


End file.
